


Santa vs Mariah Carey

by DogEatsAYummyFrog



Category: Mariah Carey - Fandom, santa - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Christmas, December - Freeform, Elf, Funny, Gen, Holiday, Mariah Carey - Freeform, North Pole, Singing, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogEatsAYummyFrog/pseuds/DogEatsAYummyFrog
Summary: After James the Elf gets kicked out of the North Pole he meets Mariah Carey and takes down Santa
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic lol

December 1st  
It was a beautiful day outside. There was snow and ice everywhere. To most people it just looked like a normal day, but it wasn’t.  
North Pole  
James the Elf: “Santa you have a call from somebody named Mariah Carey!”  
Santa: “Oh give me the phone....”  
“I’M NOT TALKING TO YOU!!!!”  
James the Elf: “Why are you screaming...”  
Santa: “Every Christmas she comes and steals the spotlight from me....”  
“It’s not even about me anymore...” “It’s all, oh have you heard about Mariah,I love her Christmas song, Mariah is so talented.”  
James the Elf: “Oh I’m so sorry...”  
“I’m gonna go to my room now, bye Santa...”  
“Ughhh I hate him so much I wish he would just go or something”  
*puts in headphones and listens to All I Want For Christmas Is You*  
“ALLLLLLLLLL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ISSSSSS YOUUUUUUUUU”  
Santa: “WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?!?!?”  
“MY EARSSSSSSSS”  
“THEY HURT”  
“JAMES GET OUT HERE”  
James the Elf: “I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW” “MAKE MY WISSHHHH COME TRUEEEE” “ALLL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUUUUUUU”  
Suddenly James stopped  
Santa: “James you’re fired.”  
“I will not allow any Mariah Carey things here”  
James: “No, Stop, I don’t have another place to go!”  
Santa: “Excuses”  
Suddenly James was picked up by Santa and thrown out the door  
James: “Crap”


	2. James Meets Mariah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets his idol

James walked far and far away from the North Pole until he spotted a familiar figure  
James the Elf: “Is that...”  
???: “I don’t want a lot for Christmas”  
“There is just one thing I need”  
“And I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas treeeeee”  
The unknown person kept singing then did one of the best high notes James had ever heard before  
James the Elf: “wow”  
The unknown person then stopped singing  
???: “Is that an elf...”  
James the Elf: “AHHHH DON’T HURT ME”  
???: “I won’t hurt you”   
“I’m Mariah Carey”  
*does Emotions high note*  
James the Elf: “OMG IT’s YOU”  
Mariah Carey: “Yes it is”  
James the Elf: “What are you here for”  
Mariah Carey: “I’m gonna replace Santa because he’s outdated and annoying”  
James the Elf: “omg yay I hate him so much he kicked me out”  
Mariah Carey: “Oh my”  
“You won’t have to worry about finding a new place to live”  
“Once I take over I’ll let you in”  
James the Elf: “Thank you”  
“I love you so much”  
Mariah Carey: “Awww”  
“Here take this”  
Mariah Carey then gave James a signed All I Want For Christmas Is You album  
James the Elf: “OMG OMG OMG I LOVE IT”  
Mariah Carey: “Glad you like it”  
“Do you wanna go get rid of Santa now?”  
James the Elf: “Yes”


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah defeats Santa

They walked for about 2 hours until they came across Santa’s Workshop  
Mariah Carey: “We’re Here”  
James the Elf: “Let’s go”  
They walked into Santa’s Workshop  
Santa: “Who’s there”  
“Not you...”  
“My greatest enemy”  
“Get out”  
Mariah Carey: “No”  
“I’m gonna replace you”  
“You’re old and worn out”  
“It’s time to retire”  
Santa: “You can’t replace Santa”  
Mariah Carey: “Yes you can”  
“Let’s have a singing battle”  
“Whoever wins gets to be Santa”  
“And I’ll let the elves decide that”  
Santa: “fine whatever let’s do it”  
Mariah Carey: “This will be so easy”  
“You can’t do a high note like me”  
They then both picked songs and waited for James to tell them to start  
James the Elf: “Ok Santa you go first what song are you gonna sing?”  
Santa: “I’m gonna sing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer”  
James the Elf: “Oh ok start I guess”  
Santa: “YOUUUUUAHAHAUUU KNOW DANCE UMMM AND PRANCING AND DASHER AND UMMM UMM BUT DO YOU RECALL THE BEST DEER OF ALL”  
All of Santa’s Elves: “This is horrible!”  
Santa: “ROODUFF THE ORANGE NOSED DEER”  
James the Elf: “Please just stop”  
“This is horrible”  
All of Santa’s Elves: “Please get out Santa”  
“You don’t pay us enough and you can’t sing”  
“We already know Mariah is a better singer so like we don’t need to hear her sing”  
Santa: “I hate you all”  
“I’m out of here”  
“I never liked this job anyways”  
All of Santa’s Elves: “yay!”  
Santa’s Elves then all pushed Santa out the door   
“We love you Mariah!”  
Mariah Carey: “Thank you!”  
“Now who here wants to see a concert!”  
All of Santa’s Elves: “Me!!!”  
Mariah Carey: “Ok!”  
Mariah then threw the best concert ever and became the new Santa


End file.
